Cold November
by nikkinor
Summary: The team investigates the murder of a body found outside Norfolk, or is it more.[Complete]
1. Opening

A/N: My first case file, hope you guys like it.

Title: Cold November

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me, even though I wish it does, it doesn't.

Summary: The team investigates the murder of a body found outside Norfolk, or is it more.

--------------

It was the first day of November, and the leaves crunched on the ground as Linda Smith ran through a small trail in the woods.

It was a nice morning, cold, but still nice.

Her house had been vandalized last night by a bunch of high school kids, and she had been mad about a broken window.

But a nice, cold run through the woods calmed her a little from the previous nights events.

She had always run in the morning, no matter what.

But today she didn't finish her run, she stopped when she thought she had seen something in the woods.

She wasn't sure what it was, she just thought she'd check it out, make sure no one needed help or anything.

But when she got there the site made her expel the small meal she had eaten that morning.

A man lying in the leaves, with his throat slit, the army uniform he was wearing slightly covered in blood.

She called 9-1-1 and waited for the police.


	2. Don't Hurt Her

"Ducky, we got a time of death?" asked Gibbs as he walked over to where Ducky was kneeling beside the body.

"All I can give you was that it was in the last twenty four hours. I'll get a more accurate time when I get him back to autopsy." Ducky responded.

Motioning to his slit throat, "He would have bled a lot from that, the woods around here are pretty clean, they killed him somewhere else."

"Yes, from the amount of blood he would have had to lose, and that there is not a significant amount of blood around him, he would have had to be moved." said Ducky as he stood back up.

"Kate, get the pictures. Tony, get the sketches." Gibbs instructed his team.

Kate quickly got to work taking the pictures of the body and its surroundings. As she came up to a small pile of leaves that looked out of order she called out to her partner, "Gibbs, come look at this."

"What did you find?" he asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

"This pile of leaves looks out of place to me." she said, motioning to the pile of leaves.

"Take some pictures of it, then see if there was something our killer might have been hiding."

Kate quickly took some pictures of the pile as Gibbs walked back to where he had been before. After she had taken a dozen pictures or so, she started to clear away some of the leaves with her gloved hands.

"Gibbs," she called when she had discovered the item hidden under the leaves.

"What did you get?" he asked her as he came up beside her.

He froze at the site of a little girl no more than eight years old in a princess costume, her throat slit like the man's.

Horrible memories and sites started to fill his brain,

_"Daddy, come on. I'm not going to get any candy if you don't hurry up." said a little girl as she tugged on his arm._

_"We don't have to go so fast, don't you want to look at all the pretty leaves on the trees?" he asked._

_"We can look at the leaves tomorrow, I want to show off my pretty princess costume, and get some candy."_

_"Ok, but stay with me, I don't want you to get lost."_

_"Ok, but...."_

_A large hand covered the rest of her words. Gibbs couldn't see his face, just his hand, and a gun shoved into his daughter's side._

_"Give me all your money or the girl gets it," the man shouted._

_"Here, here," he said as he handed over his wallet, "just don't hurt her."_

_He came out from the dark corner where he had been hiding, a smile spread on his face. "Sorry about the kid." he said as he pulled the trigger of the gun._

_Her scream echoed in his ears as she fell from the man's arms and hit the cold sidewalk._

"Gibbs," Kate's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Gibbs, you ok?" she asked.

"I want this dirt bag in jail or on a table in autopsy," he said angrily as he walked over to Ducky.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Jerry and Brianna

A/N: Ok, here goes the next chapter, hope you guys like it.

--------------  
(Abby's lab)

"Abby, do we have a identity on either of our victims?" Gibbs asked as he walked into her music filled lab, Kate and Tony right behind.

"Yeah Gibbs, the man is Lieutenant Commander Jerry Anderson. And the girl is his daughter, Brianna Anderson. Both reported missing last night at ten."

"Good, did you get any prints off there clothes?"

"I got a lot of prints off their clothes, there's just to many to get anything good off of. But Kate found the basket Brianna was carrying," Abby picked up a basket in a plastic evidence bag, "And I only got three good sets of prints off it that weren't her's, one of which is Jerry's."

"Kate, call his CO and find out who didn't like him, who his friends were, who he got in fights with. Tony, I want the missing persons reports for Jerry and Brianna."

"On it boss," Tony said as he and Kate walked out of the lab and back up stairs to start on there work.

"Good work Abby, you tell me when you get anything else," Gibbs said as he also walked out of the lab.

"Bye," she called out.

(Autopsy)

"So Duck, what do you have so far?" Gibbs asked as he walked up behind the doctor.

"Jethro, just in time to see what are x-rays have to tell us," said Ducky as he put the x-rays up on the board. "In addition to are Lieutenant Commander's slit throat, he sustained a sprained ankle. His daughter has a broken arm, but that's all I can see until I get an autopsy on the two."

"Ok, you find anything out of the ordinary?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but hopefully I'll get more when I do an autopsy."

Gibbs looked at the young girl lying on the table, and it brought back more memories.

_"Mr. Gibbs," said a doctor as he walked up to Gibbs, "Lillian suffered from a gun shot wound to the spine, and massive blood loss. When the bullet hit her spine it shadered two vertebrae, and the some of the shadered bone blocked the blood passage to her brain. Do to her age, the blockage, and the amount of blood she lost, she's gone into a coma."_

_"Can I see her?" he asked._

_"Of course, but she's not doing very well. We'll have to wait till morning to see how bad the brain damage is," said the doctor as he showed Gibbs to her room._

_She was hooked to so many machines, a tube running down her throat, tons of beeps and lights._

_She looked so small, so helpless. She hadn't done anything, she just wanted to have nice Halloween ._

_He picked up her hand, it was so cold and little. _

_She was so little._

"Jethro," Ducky pulled him away from his thoughts, "I know this case must be bringing back a lot of memories you didn't want to come back," he said as he padded him on the shoulder. "If you ever need to talk to some one, I'm here."

"Thanks Ducky, but talking about it is the last thing I want to do right now." He said as he gave the doctor a weak smile, "I better get back up stairs to see what Kate and Tony have." he said as he walked back to the door.

(Bullpen)

Kate was at her desk, talking to someone on the phone, and Tony was printing something off his fax machine when Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"You got anything good?" Gibbs asked Tony as he sat down at his desk.

"Yep, the local police department faxed me the missing persons report they did for Lieutenant Commander Jerry Anderson and Brianna Anderson," he said as he handed the papers to Gibbs.

"And I just got off the phone with Jerry's CO," Kate said as she hung up the phone. "Said he was good worker, not to many people didn't like him. He had a lot of friends, but no one seemed to stand out from any of them. He never got into any fights from what he could remember, and always seemed to be the one to try and stop fights."

"Tony, you and Kate go talk to Jerry's wife, I want her prints when you get back." Gibbs instructed them as he walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going boss?"

"The houses around where we found Jerry and Brianna, hopefully someone saw something and if they did I want to know," he said as the walked on to the elevator, the doors shutting quickly after.

A/N: Please Review, pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. None Can Compare

A/N: I'm not sure what is wrong with my computer or if there's something wrong with fanfiction, but it left out my disclaimer and summary when it loaded to my story, so it should be fine now.Thank you ccabello, troubletwinintx, and the-Bookworm-Princess for your reviews.

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does "Briannas Song" by LaRue.

Summary: "And I see you as lovely that none can compare."

Chiaira: It's not the same guy, and the guy was just really mean and nasty. (Sorry I didn't answer your questions sooner)

Orion9: There is a connection, but in a different way than you would think.

--------------

Gibbs was driving down the highway toward the area were they had found Jerry and his daughter Brianna as he realized it would be a good fifteen minutes till he would reach his destination.

He would have too much time to thing, and he knew thoughts of what had happened ten years ago would only get worst as they went through the entire event.

He couldn't stand to let his brain wonder into the part of his brain that he thought he had closed down so many years ago, he couldn't stand to let memories of her back into his full consciousness.

He turned on the radio, hoping that he would find something for his brain to concentrate on other than his memories.

As know your up and on your own, and there's nobody else who has shone me myself.

And I see you as lovely that none can compare.

And I see you as dancing although you can not, stand.

_"Daddy, look at my pretty costume," Lilly said as she twirled around in her princess costume._

_"That's a beautiful costume, now are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked as he picked her up and carried her to the door._

_"Yes, and I need to get lots of candy, Ok." she said as she picked up her basket._

And I see you as lovely that none can compare.

And I see you as dancing although you can not stand.

And I hear you, your singing.

You passion, I'm felling.

It makes me, it brakes me, I long to sing like you.

You, you, you.

_A woman walked into Lillian's hospital room and took a seat beside Gibbs, "Jethro?" she asked, "What happened?"_

_"Honey," he said as he pulled her into his arms as she started to cry, "Everything is going to be ok, please don't cry sweetie, please don't cry."_

_"What happened Jethro?" she asked again between her sobs, "I want to know what happened."_

_"She got shot, someone jumped out from behind a tree and shot her."_

_Her crying increased as she slowly turned her head to look at her daughter lying almost lifelessly on the hospital bed._

Gibbs pulled up to the first house he had marked on a map to ask if they had seen anything.

'Remember to shot the radio later,' he thought to himself as he walked up to the front door of the house.

--------------

(The Anderson's home)

"Mrs. Anderson, what time did Jerry and Brianna leave last night?" Kate asked a very shaken Faylean Anderson.

"About seven thirty," she answered as she wiped at her eyes with a tissue, " and please, call me Faylean. He was going to take her out to trick-or-treat till eight. He had just gotten off work at six, and she had been begging him to take her since he had gotten home." she again wiped her eyes with the tissue.

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary lately, trouble with someone at work, fights, anything like that?" Tony asked.

"No, Jerry never got in any fights, and he's never really had any problems with anyone at work. I mean he had a little trouble with an officer one time, but that was at least two years ago."

"Faylean, are you sure that there wasn't anything different in what he did, or where he went, even the smallest thing could help us find who killed him and Brianna?" Kate asked softly.

"I can't think of anything he's done different," she pulled another tissue out of a box beside her as she started to cry again. "I mean we were going to have are tenth anniversary in a week, and Brianna was going to turn eight in a month." she said as she broke down in tears.

"Mrs. Anderson, thank you for your time." Kate said as she stood up, motioning for Tony to do the same.

"Please, call me if I can help with anything else."

"We will, and please call us if you think of anything else," Kate said as she handed Faylean her card.

A/N: Please review, pretty please with sugar on top!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Jessica Evens

A/N: Ok, so I only got one review for my last chapter and the only way I know if people are reading my is by the reviews people give me. So if don't get more than four reviews for this chapter I will strongly consider not continuing this story. So please review.

**Bookworm-Princess**: Thank you for you review, it made me feel very good.

Disclaimer: All of that's on the first chapter.

Summary: "Just the only link you have to the five other murders your serial killer was a part of."

"Hey boss, you get anything?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked off the elevator to his desk.

"No, I went to every house in two miles of where we found Jerry and Brianna, but no one saw anything." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk. "Please tell me you guys found something."

"According to Mrs. Anderson Jerry never got into any fights, and neither Jerry or Brianna had been doing anything different."

Gibbs was very agitated now, "Did Abby identify the finger prints on Brianna's basket yet?"

"Yes, they were the mother's," Kate answered.

"Has Ducky done the autopsy?"

"Nothing unusual, the only thing wrong with either of them was there slit throats and loss of blood."

"So we have nothing?" Gibbs almost yelled at his team.

Both Kate and Tony stayed quiet, fear of being shot by answering the question.

"We don't have a murderer, murder weapon, motive, place where they were murdered, we don't even have a suspect?!"

"Not yet," came a voice from the other side of the room.

Quickly, three heads turned toward the direction of the voice, finding a woman in her late twenties walking from the elevator to their area of cubicles.

"Special Agent Jessica Evens," she said as she showed them her badge "If I'm correct your working on a case involving the murder of a Navy Lieutenant Commander and his daughter." she said as she walked up to Gibbs.

"Yes, and how are you involved?" he asked as he stared the younger agent down.

Showing no response to his intimidation, she answered his question, "Just the only link you have to the five other murders your serial killer was a part of."

"Serial killer?"

"Your murderer has been doing this for five consecutive years, always Navy personnel and their child, always on Halloween." Jessica informed him.

"You have finger prints, place where they were murdered, murderer, or motive?"

"I have a profiler with a guess at a motive and two suspects that change their name every time they move that have nothing to do with the Navy."

"I want everything you have on the other cases."

"Done," she said as she handed Gibbs a stack of folders, "And I want in on the investigation."

"You work on my team, my rules, my investigation."

"Works for me."

"Kate, look through these cases," Gibbs said as he handed her the stack of folders, "Profile him and tell me if there's anything the original profiler left out. Tony, work with agent Evens and find everything you can about are killer's alias'."

Jessica walked toward Tony's desk as Gibbs commented, "Nice to see you again Jess."

"Nice to see you to Jethro."

A/N: Remember to REVIEW, please!!!!!!!!!


	6. Gibbs Would Have Done It

A/N: Ok, so I thought about not writing anymore to this story, but I didn't feel like it, but after this chapter and maybe one more I'm going to put it on hold until like late January, I have another story That I'm working on that's a Chriatmasy one, but it will be back.

Bookworm-Princess: Your review was very nice, thank you for making me want to keep writing this story.

southerncrossgirl: Your review was very nice to, and made me feel good about what I was writing, thank you.

Disclaimer: All of that on the first chapter.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "You know if Gibbs was here he would have done it."

(Gibbs POV)

I walk out of the bullpen after I've given my team members their assignments.

Having this case and the things it's bringing back is enough to deal with, but Jessica being back was more than I could take in a lifetime.

We had so many things we needed to discuss, and so many things left open when she transferred.

I could have taken one or the other one it's own any day, but knowing she would bring up everything from the past I knew I would have to get out of there for a while to prepare myself for what could happen.

I unlocked my car, got in, and drove away.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs," called the doctor from the door._

_"Yes," I said as he walked into the room._

No, I won't let this memory come now, I can't take this one.

I got Abby to disable the radio, I don't have anyone to talk to, and it'll be five minutes till I can get to the coffee place I like.

_"Lillian has severe brain damage from the lack of blood," he stopped for a moment, "It's very unlikely she'll ever come out of a coma."_

_"Jethro," was the only thing his wife could say as she cried into his chest._

_He held her there for a while, not giving himself the advantage to cry, trying not to fall apart, trying the best he could to hold her in his arms and hold back the tears that threatened to fall._

_"Lilly," she called out her name as she cried._

_He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop the tears this time, he just cried there with her, crying for her, calling out her name, hoping that she would just wake up and everything would be the same._

I pull up to the coffee shop, wiping away the single tear that managed to escape the wall that I had put up between me and the world.

I got out of the car, knowing the worst was over and that maybe the rest wouldn't be so bad, but I knew it would.

--------------Office

"Tony, we've been working on this for four hours, how many time do I have to tell you I don't want to hear about 'what you ate for dinner' or 'what movie you saw last weekend' or any other idiotic thing you might think of, okay!" yelled Jessica.

"I was just trying to get a good conversation going, this search is taking forever." Tony tried to defend.

"How is 'I saw this movie one time where the one guy cut the other guys head off' a good conversation starter."

"Well..." he was interrupted by the beep indicating the end of the search.

"Great, nothing on Jeff Fields either." Jessica huffed as she typed in the next name.

"So whose next on are list?" Tony asked as he tried to look at the sheet with all of the alias' they were trying to find stuff on.

"Were on the next year, 2002, Mayport FL, David Sanders." she said as the search started.

"So, you ever see Halloween 8, it's the best one......" he stopped after he saw Jessica's face, "What?"

"It's like it goes in one ear and out the other, or does it even go in one."

"Would you two stop fighting, I'm trying to read through these files and profile these guys, could you be any louder." Kate interrupted one of the many fights they had gotten into that day.

"We aren't fighting Kate, I'm just trying to start a conversation and Jessica is getting mad that there...."

"Unintelligent," Jessica finished for him.

"No, just not your type of conversations."

"Kate," she turned the only other woman on her team, "Unintelligent?"

"Tony, she is right. Now just do your work and be quiet so I can do mine."

"Great, two Kates," Tony mumbled under his breath.

Being right beside him Jessica easily heard what he had said and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"You know if Gibbs was here he would have done the same thing."

A/N: Please review, pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

A/N: It feels like forever since I've updated this story, but I'll be updating it once every two weeks now. And this chapter seems really boring to me, it was just a chapter I wanted to get out then get back into the good stuff, hope you like it a little bit. THANK YOU for all of your great reviews, they make me so happy.

Title: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Summary: "You got a little ADD going on in there somewhere, 'cause that's quite a conversation jump?"

Rating: PG-13

"So, what did they use the tent for?" Jessica asked Tony as he typed in the next name in her list.

"The sewing team made dresses, and the chefs team made it into a center piece for their table." Kate was happy that they had found some TV show to talk about and that they weren't fighting.

"Who won?"

"The sowing team." Tony stretched in his chair a little, "So what's going on between you and Gibbs?"

Kate looked up from the file she was reading when Tony asked that; maybe he'll have a nice funeral.

Jessica turned toward him, "You got a little ADD going on in there somewhere, 'cause that's quite a conversation jump?"

"No ADD, just curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Do I look like a cat?"

"No, and what is it exactly that makes you think me and Gibbs have anything going on?"

"You call him Jethro, Abby doesn't even call him that and she's worked here for more than five years."

"And why do you think I call him that?"

"You two went out, broke up and you transferred."

"Well it seems like you already know what went on between me and Gibbs, so how about you drop the subject and tell me why the chefs team didn't win?"

"Remember I told you they wanted to paint the table a different color so it would match the tent?"

"Yes."

"Well, the paint was still wet."

A/N: Please review, pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. You Coming?

A/N: This chapter took me a little longer than I thought it would, sorry about the delay, hope you like.

Summary: "You guys coming?"

"You two get anything off their alias'?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen, cup of coffee in hand.

"Waiting on results on the last one right now," Jessica answered.

"Kate?"

"The original profiler did a good job, a navy wanna be or naval officer dishonorably discharged, someone that wanted a family, he killed the men with kids because they had what he wanted, and killed the children because they saw the murder and he wouldn't let anyone live the life he wanted."

"Why on Halloween?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Bad memories from that time, death in his family or a bad brake-up, something caused him pain and he wanted everyone else to feel that pain."

"So we're back at where we started from." Gibbs ran a hand through his gray hair.

He would have sat there and thought for a while if some horrible beep hadn't gone off.

"What is that?" he asked as Tony hit o few keys on his computer and stopped the noise.

"The results on the final alias," Jessica said as she leaned back in her chair, "Nothing."

"Why do we not have anything? Jessica, why haven't you given me anything to work with; Kate, why didn't you get anything off profiling this guy that the original profiler didn't; Tony, why didn't you get anything off there alias'?"

"Jethro, I've given you everything I have, and so has you team. We all need to sit down and look at everything we have, that's all we can do."

"Fine," Gibbs says as he sits down in his chair and seems to relax for the first time that day. "So what..." before he could finish his sentence McGee came up to his desk.

"Boss?"

"Yes, McGee," he said, already agitated.

"There's a kid down stairs that said he needed to talk to you."

"Who is he, and why does he need to talk to me?"

"All he said is that he needs to talk to you about Jerry and Brianna."

Gibbs stood up and walked past McGee, "Get him in interrogation room one," he stopped by the elevator and turned back to the three agents still seated at there desks, "You guys coming?"

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Good Night

A/N: Wow, chapter nine, never thought I would get this far, there's only three or four more chapters left now. I'm late on this chapter because I've been working on Happy Christmas, and kind of got stuck, so now I'm just trying to work on this story and De Nuovo A Tana Me till my writers block goes away. Anyways, on with the story…

Title: Good Night

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "You can come with me or let me go solo."

Disclaimer: All of that is in the first chapter.

Gibbs, Kate, Tony, and Jessica all walked into the interrogation room, a teenage boy sitting at the table. Gibbs sat down across the table form the boy, hoping this kid would help them with their case.

"Peter Lawson," he said as he put out his hand and Gibbs took the handshake as the boy introduced himself, "You guys the people investigating Mr. Anderson's murder?"

"Yes," answered Gibbs, "him and his daughter."

"Well, when I got home today my mom told me that you were trying to find anybody who saw Jerry and Brianna last night. When I was out trick or treating last night I talked to them."

"Wow," Tony said as Peter stopped talking, "Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?"

"Dude, it's not illegal till your sixteen."

"Really, I missed out on three years of free candy?" as Tony said that Kate, Gibbs, and Jessica all turned toward him. Just the look Gibbs was giving him quieted him.

Gibbs turned back to Peter, "Do you know about what time you saw Jerry and Brianna?"

"Yeah, it was just before eight. He was planning on taking Brianna down one last street before heading back home."

"Do you remember what street?" Kate asked from the side of the room.

"Um, yeah. West Hall Street."

"Do you know if there was a couple of guys living down there?" asked Jessica from behind Gibbs.

"Brad and Jayson, they've been renting 163 for the past two months now."

"You've been a great help Peter," Gibbs said as he stood up, "Special Agent McGee will show you back down stairs." As he said that he opened the door and allowed McGee to enter.

Once all four agents were back at their desks and McGee and Peter heading down stairs Gibbs spoke up.

"Tony, I want a warrant for 163 West Hall Street, now."

"Jethro, we need to get into that house now," Jessica said as she walked up to Gibbs.

"Yeah, which means we need to get a warrant as soon as possible."

"At the least a warrant is going to take an hour, and the more time we wait the more chance they have to get out of that house."

"Jess..." she cut him off in mid sentence.

"I want these guys, and I'm not going to just sit on my butt waiting for them to slip away from us and have to wait for to find them till they kill again!" She walked away from him and over to her desk. "I'm going," she said as she pulled her gun out of her desk, "You can come with me or let me go solo."

Gibbs stood there for a minute, contemplating the good and bad sides of the two decisions.

"Tony, Kate, get your stuff together." he kept his eyes locked with Jessica's as Tony and Kate got there guns.

Quickly grabbing his gun he walked onto the elevator, his team running to keep up with him.

-

Once at the house the team gathered at the door, Tony and Jessica on the right side of the door and Gibbs and Kate on the left. Gibbs nocked on the door forcefully yelling that they were NCIS and to open the door.

After a minute of no response Gibbs kicked the door open and they all came into the house.

"Jessica, you and Tony take the down stairs, me and Kate have up stairs. Yell if you get anything."

They all went to there designated areas of the house, searching the house for there murders or clue to where they were.

It had been about five minutes before they all head Jessica, "Guys, I have something!"

Tony was the first to find her in a small bathroom with no windows kneeling over the bathtub with her back toward him, "What do you have?" he said as Gibbs and Kate joined them in the bath room.

Everything that happened next was a blur; smoke filling the small room and the people inside quickly drifting into unconsciousness.

The last thing Gibbs head was someone's voice, "Good night."

-

A/N: If I don't get a lot of review for this chapter I'll just leave you here. So go and review, the button is right there, just click it you know you want to.


	10. Nightmare

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter, but you won't know who has them till the next chapter, so keep the reviews coming, the more I get the more incentive I have to write. Oh, and look I got a Live Journal , I'm nikkinor over there, so go check it out.

Title: Nightmare

Summary"She is not dead" he yelled back at her"There's a chance she could still wake up."

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All of that is in the first chapter.

Darkness always brings dreams or nightmares, and this time it was defiantly a nightmare.

_"Jethro, how could you let someone hurt our daughter" Rachel yelled at her husband as she packed all of her things in a large suitcase._

_"Rachel" Gibbs said as he followed her as she picked random items off the shelves and tables"Stop running from me."_

_She turned around to face him and he almost ran into her"I'm leaving whether you like it or not. You couldn't do something as simple as take her out to trick or treat."_

_"So you're just going to blame this whole thing on me"_

_"As far as I'm concerned you pulled the trigger yourself, and now she's gone."_

_Her words hit him hard, and he struggled to find something to say after that. "You're talking like she's dead," he barely whispered._

_"She's brain dead Jethro, she's never going to wake up, stop thinking she's fine, realizes that our daughter is dead" she yelled at him._

_"She is not dead" he yelled back at her"There's a chance she could still wake up."_

_"A one in a million chance." She said as they passed through the kitchen._

_Noticing the empty beer bottle on the counter as she pulled the silverware out of the cabinets, "Have you been drinking?" he asked as he picked up the empty bottle._

"_No!"_

_He came up close to her, "Yes you have, I can smell it on you."_

_"So what if I have" she said as she pushed by him and walked back into the bedroom to pack what she had in her hands._

_"Then you're making a drunk decision," he said as she pulled her golf clubs up beside her suitcase._

_She quickly pulled one of the golf clubs out and pointed it at him"I can make my own decisions" she pushed him in the chest with the club"Now just leave me alone."_

_"Your drunk, now just stop..."_

_Without thinking she swung the nine iron at him, the cold meddle colliding with the right side of his head and making the worst clunk sound. He hit the floor hard and she gasped at how much blood was running out of the gash in his head._

_"Oh no, I killed him." She picked up the now bloody golf club that had dropped on the floor when she had seen what she did. Slowly she walked a little closer to him and gently poked him with the stick and let out a breath she didn't now she was holding when he groaned as it hit him._

_"Do you want me to call an ambulance" she asked, shacking as she talked._

_"Call Ducky" was all he said as she quickly got the phone and called her and his long time friend._

A/N: Please review, pretty please, I'll write faster.  



	11. Shock

A/N: Wow, I really didn't mean for it to be so long to post this chapter. I had a tiny bit of writers block in the middle of writing it and I'm trying to get these last few chapters just right. The next chapter has a lot of times lines I have to keep up with and it's going to be really difficult to write, so it might be a long time before that one is up. Only two chapter left, I never thought I'd make it this far when I started writing Cold November but I will finish this story, even if it takes me forever. Again, THANK YOU for all of the reviews, you really don't know how much I appreciate them, so keep them coming. Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter of Can't Stand The Thought, so that should be up within the next month. On with the story…

Title: Shock

Disclaimer: All of that is in the first chapter.

Rating: PG-13 (Old enough to want to the show and understand the concepts of the plot)

Summary: "The door opened and the teams of special agents were shocked to see the person that walked into the room."

"Kate, Kate," Tony called Kate's name as she started to move around in her chair.

He had been awake for a few minutes now and had been trying to get out of the handcuffs that pulled his arms behind the chair he was sitting in and the cuffs on his ankles that held his legs to the chair. Kate and Gibbs were the same way, and Jessica nowhere he could see.

"Kate, come on and wake up, we got to get out of here."

"Tony?" she said as she opened her eyes a little and looked over to him.

"Yeah, now come on, help me find away to get out of these cuffs," he said as he pulled on the set around his wrists.

Kate looked around the large basement type area, Gibbs was still knocked out beside her and Tony was on her other side trying to scoot his chair closer to hers.

"Tony, where's Jessica?" she asked, getting a little worried for the agent she had worked with for the past day and a half.

"I don't know, the faster we get out of here the faster we can find her." he said as he gave up on moving the chair when he realized the legs were bolted to the cement floor.

"Tony, Gibbs has a pretty bad cut on his head," Kate said as she motioned toward their boss.

"I know, and it's still bleeding."

"We need to wake him up."

"Ok, on the count of three call his name, 1...2...3."

"GIBBS!" the yelled together.

He started to move around in his chair slightly, giving them a better look at the wound on his head.

"Rachel, stop yelling, I'm ok." Gibbs mumbled as he opened his eyes.

Kate looked over to Tony, the look in her eyes asking him if he knew who Rachel was, but he shook his head at her unsaid question.

"Gibbs," Kate called, "are you ok?"

"Kate?" he turned his head toward her and her and Tony finally got a full view of his head injury. "Where's Jessica?" he asked as he looked around the room quickly, making his head pound worse then it already was.

"We don't know, boss. But when we get out of these cuffs I'm sure we'll find her."

There conversation was interrupted by footsteps out side the one door in the room that was off to the right of Gibbs.

"Shhh," Gibbs quieted his team as the door started to open.

The man that walked out from behind the door looked slightly familiar to Gibbs as he came closer to him, but he couldn't tell exactly who he was.

He was tall, at least 6 feet; his dirty blonde hair hung freely around his face, pieces of it falling in his eyes.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." he said as he walked up to Gibbs.

"Who are, and what do you want with me and my team?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll wait for my partner and we can tell you who we are. As for what we want lets just start with the little things." he walked over to a desk sitting a couple yards away and pulled out one of the drawers, ruffling through some of the papers and office supplies in the drawer he pulled a gun out.

It was a Sig Sauer, same model as the one Gibbs and his team carried, Gibbs had no doubt that it was one their own guns.

"You see, I want to kill you." he lifted the gun up and aimed it at the wall behind Gibbs, Kate and Tony.

He fired two shots over their heads, the noise echoing throughout the medium sized room.

He dropped the gun to his side, "But my partner doesn't want to kill you, thinks that we'll just let you go and we won't get cot for doing all this. But I'm smarter then that." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, dialed a number and walked far enough away so that they couldn't hear him.

Gibbs head was hurting worse now, he could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face, it wasn't a lot but he didn't like the feeling of losing any blood right now.

The man ended his phone call and walked back up to them, "Now that my partner is on the way down here, I'll tell you who I am. I'm surprised you didn't know who I was, I mean you" he looked at Gibbs, "put my father in jail, and both of you" he turned to Tony then looked back at Gibbs, "killed my brother."

Gibbs knew exactly who he was now, Jonathan Williams. He remembered the case with his father, Jonathan Williams Sr.; he had murdered a Petty Officer, by slitting his throat seven years ago. He also remembered his brother's case; Tony had only been working at NCIS for about a month, he also had murdered a Petty Officer by slitting his throat. He hadn't been as lucky to go to jail like his father, instead he had been shot while being chased through a small patch a woods behind his house.

"So out on a killing spree, following in your father and brother's footsteps?"

"You'd think that's all I was doing, wouldn't you? Can't see the bigger picture of what your doing?" Jonathan lifted his hand and smacked the beck of his hand across Gibbs' face, all of occupants of the room jumping at the sound of his hand making contact with his wounded cheek.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment after being hit, he hadn't made one sound, but when he hit his already pain filled cheek it seemed to flow through his whole body.

"You don't think of what it does to a family when you take two teenage boy's father away and put him in jail," he turned to the door as he heard footsteps coming closer. "It's about time you met my partner."

The door opened and the teams of special agents were shocked to see the person that walked into the room.

A/N: Please remember to review!


	12. Aftershock

A/N: Man, I never really thought I'd make it all the way to the second to last chapter (I didn't really think I'd make it to chapter10 either), the last chapter is being written right now so hopefully I'll have that up by the 21st or 22nd. Please feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand, sometimes I really don't think about you poor readers who have no idea what's going on in my head. Again, thank you for all of your reviews, they really do make my day, so make sure you leave a review again or if you haven't reviewed before you can always review now. And on to the story…

Title: Aftershock

Disclaimer: All of that is in the first chapter.

Rating: PG-13 (Old enough to watch to the show and understand the concepts of the plot)

Summary: "I have a lighter!" the heard from the other side of the room, "I'm going to kill you all."

"Jessica?" Tony called out in surprise as Special Agent Jessica Events walked in through the basement door.

"Give the man a prize Johnny, he's learned how to use his eyes." Jessica said as she walked over to Jonathan and stood beside him.

She had changed out of her normal black dress pants, navy blue top and black jacket and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a dark red sweater.

"Jess, what's going on?" Gibbs asked as he denied all possibilities in his mind that the Agent he had worked and known so closely could be working with Williams.

"Don't you get it Gibbs?" she asked him as she walked away from Jonathan and towards him. "You broke my heart, ruined my carrier, and you think by chance I as just going to come back here and everything was going to be ok?" she was yelling by now.

"So what, you help Williams murder Navy Commanders and their daughters to get back at me?"

"We did it to mess with you," Jonathan had walked up to Jessica now and put his arm around her waist, it sickened Gibbs to see him so close to her," We knew you wouldn't turn a case like this down and you'd work it till you found the murderer."

"We set everything up." Jessica picked up the story, "planned out every murder, set it up so I would get the other cases, made sure you would get this one."

"Why wait so long?" Gibbs asked; the pain in his cheek was really starting to bother him, the feel of blood running down his face and the tingle of pain making itself present every time he inhaled, it was really making his head hurt which made it harder to concentrate on the people around him.

"I liked the game," he walked back to the desk and took the SIG Sauer off the top where he had set it a few minutes before, "Hiring someone to help me with the murders, watching Jess mess her team up just enough that they wouldn't be able to find out who killed them. Bet you never wondered about why my father and brother had the same MO, did you?"

"Your mother was murdered that way by a Petty Officer, when we cased your brother through the woods behind your house he told us that he had finally killed your mother's killer." Gibbs answered, Jonathan was starting to play with the gun in his hand, and he was getting very worried about him and his team.

"Bingo," he looked very cruelly at Gibbs then walked around to the back on his chair. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he said as he leveled the gun to the back of the senior Agents head.

Gibbs felt the gun the second it touched the back of his head; then he felt the cuffs around his left hands slip from his hands for no less than ten seconds before it was slipped right back on, he could tell that the cuffs had been unwrapped from the bars of the chair he was sitting in and he could now move his hands more freely. The gun was now pulled away from his head and Jonathan walked around in front of him, the gun was then put to his forehead and Jonathan unlocked the cuffs around his feet just long enough to unwrap the length of the cuffs from the legs of the chair. He then moved around to back of the chair and put the gun to Gibbs' head again.

"Jess, get your gun out." Jonathan ordered Jessica.

"Johnny, you know what I said about..." she started, her voice slightly shaky.

"Now Jess!" Jonathan yelled at her and looked her strait in the eyes.

She slowly pulled her gun out of the holster at her hip, a SIG Sauer almost identical to the one being dug into the back of Gibbs' scull.

Jonathan pulled Gibbs from his chair and pushed him strait in front of Jessica a few yards away.

He pulled the gun from the back of Gibbs' head and pointed it at Jessica from where he stood, "Jess, shoot him."

Her eyes widened to at least twice there normal size, "John, I told you I didn't want to have to kill them, we agreed that we would just shake them up and a broken bone would be the worst they'd get."

"I lied, now if you plan on getting out of here alive, shoot him!" he yelled at her coldly.

"Jessica," Tony's voice came from the left of the room and I quickly looked from Jessica to him, "please don't do this, you don't have to kill him."

"Would you shut up kid!" Jonathan yelled and turned back to Jessica, "Shoot him, now!"

"You don't have to do this, don't shoot him." Tony pleaded from the other side of the room.

"I told you to shut up!" Jonathan yelled again, this time firing his gun and hitting Tony in the leg.

Like the yell of Lilly screaming, Gibbs will never be able to get the scream of pain Tony yelled out as the bullet tore through his leg out of his mind, and the scream of terror that Kate let out as she watched from her partner be shot from her place just beside him. Gibbs tried to pull away from Jonathan to help his wounded Agent, but his grip just tightened as he pulled as hard as he could in his weakened state.

"Shot him Jessica, he's going to die even if you don't, because I will."

She pulled her gun up and aimed it at Gibbs, but dropped it back down to her side, "I can't kill him Johnny."

"To bad."

When she hit the ground everything seemed to get twice as loud. Jessica had been hit her in the right side of her chest, and she was bleeding very badly. Tony had been holding back his screams pretty well and now the biggest sound that filled the room was Jessica's slow moans of pain from the floor.

The gun was gruffly shoved back into the back of Gibbs' head as Jonathan whispered in his ear, "To bad I'm going to wait and let you watch her die."

Gibbs looked back to Jessica; she had managed to pull her gun up and was aiming it at Jonathan. He pulled himself as far as he could away from as he could as she fired three shots.

The echo of the those shots seemed to be much greater then that of the others, but Gibbs still wasted no time in getting to the floor and searching Jonathan for the keys to the cuffs the best he could with his arms behind him. Jonathan had been hit in the shoulder and in the side of the face and was still barley alive. The second he found them he fumbled around till he opened them then went to his feet to unlock the cuffs around his ankles.

He ran to Kate and was working on unlocking the cuffs around her wrists when he saw where the one missing bullet had hit, the gas pipe behind where he and Jonathan had been standing. As he ran to the front of Kate to undo the cuffs around her ankles he said, "Kate, one of the bullets hit a gas pipe, get Tony out of here and the second you get out of here you call an ambulance."

"Where are you going to be," she asked him as he finished unlocking the cuffs on her ankles.

"I have a lighter!" the heard from the other side of the room, "I'm going to kill you all." shouted Jonathan.

Gibbs started unlocking Tony's cuffs as quickly as he could then looked back to Kate, "Just get as far away from here as you can."

She held his eyes for a split second then quickly when to her task of getting her and Tony out of the building before the inevitable explosion.

Gibbs moved over to Jessica and carefully picked her up, "Jethro, put me down," she said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you here," he took one quick look at Jonathan struggling with getting the lighter in his hand.

"Your slowing yourself down, and putting false hope that I'll live after this."

"I will not leave you in here to die," Gibbs said as he ran as fast as he could with Jess in his arms out of the basement.

"Leave me," she managed to punch him very weakly in the chest before she passed out form the loss of blood.

Getting out of the house seemed to take much longer than he had thought it would take and the second he got out the front door he saw Kate and Tony on the other side of the street, Kate with her cell phone in hand.

For once he thought everything would be ok, and that they really were all going to come out of this ok.

That's when everything got very hot and he didn't really fell much after that, just that cold, dark place taking him over.

A/N: Please review, I really like it when you do!


	13. Cold November

A/N: Well, this is it, the last chapter. It's taken me 6 months to finish it but Cold November is at last done and I'm very happy to finally have the whole thing done. I have a thank you at the end and two little spoilers for stories I'm working on writing.

Title: Cold November

Rating: PG-13/T (Old enough to watch to the show and understand the concepts of the plot)

Disclaimer: All of that is in the first chapter.

Summary: I kneel down and set the dozen roses on the grass over her grave, she would have loved them.

I walked slowly down the small path through the very lonely cemetery. I don't want to have to do this, but I know I have to and I need to.

Why was it always so cold when people went to funerals or visited a grave, why was it always so cold when someone dies? I hate it when it's cold outside and when I'm cold, because it always reminds of death. Cold causes death, not guns, poison, drugs, and knifes, it's the cold that overcomes us that kills.

The only part of me that isn't cold is my forearm; the second-degree burn the explosion left on my right arm didn't seem like it would feel cold again. It would heal with time and it had done little nerve damage, but it would still leave a small scar and I people would be able to tell I had been burned.

I concentrate on my feet hitting the stone walkway as I make my way deeper into that cold grassy plain filled with the unmistakable feel of death lingering in the air. After having a job like mine for so long you can just feel death and pain around you, and there's nothing you can do to get rid of that feeling.

I shiver and pull my coat even closer around my body, like that will block out the cold and any other evil thing that will come out from behind a tree and do some terrible thing to me. And that would be so much better, so much better then walking to her grave and trying to hold all the emotions back.

After so many times of deaths knocking at my door I've just learned to look like I feel nothing, like pain can never hurt me or tare me down. But I do hurt when people knock me down, and I do feel the pain of a lost loved one. I just have to be strong for everyone else, I have to protect them and not let them see me weak or torn into pieces, I can't cry or wail in pain, because I'm strong.

I am strong and I will not fall, and I will not break down, and I will not let anything I feel show, ever. I will stand tall and proud and I will never feel, because those of us who are strong do not feel.

I finally reach her grave; small, gray, course and cold.

I kneel down and set the dozen roses on the grass over her grave, she would have loved them.

Tears; there just as evil as the cold, so weak yet with so much power. I hated the tears that spilled over the tips of my eyes, I hated I couldn't take them back, I hated that they just kept coming, and most of all I hated that it felt so good to let them flow down my cheek making the bandage covering the five stitches wet with those little drops of water.

"I loved you so much, you've never really going to know how much I loved you."

I stand back up, this was just suppose to be visit, a time to get everything I was feeling about her out before I headed to the hospital; I had already said goodbye once, saying it again would just make it worse.

I walk back through the path, wiping away what tears I could.

As I got back into my car I took one last look at that cold cemetery and wondered if I would ever come back.

1/2 hour later

I walk into the hospital, by now I know my way around pretty well. I don't have a problem with finding her room anymore. I make my way to her door and walk into the still silence or the hospital room.

It seems to get darker and darker in this room as time goes by, the eerie feeling of loss always seems to do that. Death, hurting, weakness, and sadness always makes things look dark and gloomy. But she was never dark and gloomy; she was bright, happy and always full of energy. This room she was in was nothing like her.

I pick up her hand gently, like she was a fragile flower that had been stepped on and broken in the rain. She was a flower, a very beautiful flower; she deserved more than this, deserved more then being a broken flower, she deserved to be a full and glorious flower who was learning how to be even more beautiful.

They're are those tears again, those horrible little bubbles of transparent fluid that find there own little way across my face and show so much weakness. It felt even better to let go of those little tears now then before, to not wipe them away but let them freely drop.

I held her hand in both of mine and kissed the very tip of her knuckles, "Baby, I love you more than anything. Honey, you have to know I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want you to get shot, I didn't want you to hurt." I hold her hand up to my good cheek, "Lilly, you have to keep fighting and not give up, cause I'm never going to give up on you, I'm never giving to let you down again."

I finally brake down, I can't hold anything in anymore, and I can't be strong. I can't stand tall and proud and never feel, I have to feel and let it go, I have to cry and wail in the pain I feel. I cannot be me right now, I need to fall and let my emotions show, just long enough to get it all out and finally feel.

I just stay there crying for Lilly and the life she will never get to live, and for Jessica and the life she lost to that evil cold. I can't stop crying, cause to stop I would have to be strong, and right now I am not strong. I'm weak and just as broken as Lilly; except I'm no flower, I'm nowhere close to the flower she is.

Why couldn't it have been me, why was it my sweet little flower, my sweet little baby girl.

Death; that's all November is, death and hurt and pain, it would never be anything other than that. I would never be happy again, it would never be fun and exciting again, it would always be death.

Cold; it's the feel of evil and death mixed together, the cold would always be unwelcome and hated.

Cold was always evil and November would always remind me of death. So this evil death would always be a Cold November.

Please Review! Just this one time.

Thank You: First, I would like to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, you all made this story so much more fun to write and have kept me going from beginning to end. Second, I would like to thank my sister who half way beta read this story and helped me a lot with the plot and names for characters. And third, I would like to thank all of you NCIS fanfiction writers out there who inspired me to start writing fanfiction, especially Aeria who beta-ed a lot of my work and really helped me get a good love of writing.

Extra: Ok, I thought I'd put up a couple of ideas I had for some new stories up and see which one you the readers liked better. If anyone is looking to write a story with someone I would gladly work with you on one of the these or another idea.

1

When McGee finds himself faced with a family emergency he has to fly to New York with the possible death of his mother looming in the air. While at NCIS, as Gibbs has to find an Agent to fill in the place of McGee for the time he will be in New York and just as the team find the right agent for the job they are assigned to a top priority case and are working against the clock to find a serial killer before he strikes again.

2

After five NCIS Special Agents are kidnapped over one year, Gibbs and his team are assigned to the case after a sixth Agent goes missing and connects the other disappearances. There are just a few problems, the sixth Agent kidnapped is one of Gibbs closest friends and he has to find him and the others before their captors murder the Agents. Plus, their planning on bombing a building in DC, but are team doesn't know when, where, who, or why.


End file.
